


Quill Before The Pill

by littlebigtec12



Series: Where there's heros [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood, Dustin also shows up as a young dealer, I don't have a lot of tags, I keep having to add more tags, I should've put that because people who haven't read the first story might be confuzzled., I'm forgetful, Jeremy and Michael show up also, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich shows up around the end, SO, This is a superhero au, Verbal Abuse, a prequel story, and he has a bf, because I forget, cooool, everyone is an OC, how cute, including the squip, so just filling it up, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigtec12/pseuds/littlebigtec12
Summary: Before he started making the pills and before he started becoming a villain, Sebastian Quill was a normal teenager in the world of Superheros. Of course, life isn't always easy for someone who just wants to get out of New Jersey. There's also a serial killer on the loose, but that shouldn't effect his life. Right?A Prequel Story to "Where there's Superpowers, There's Super Villains making Pills".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! So, I was thinking for a while about what to write next for this series, and it hit me. Prequel story for Sebastian. This shouldn't be too long, probably 3-4 chapters. I don't plan on this being long. This will go into his relationship with his father, things that turned him evil, etc. This should be interesting, so enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you want to read my other story, go check it out. It's the first story in this series, and it starts weird but gets better. 
> 
> TW: Verbal abuse (If I should add more, tell me please)

“Did you hear about the murders?”

_Why is everyone so interested in those things? Acting like they might just be next._

“I hear the killer is going after superheros.”

_Not like anyone in here is a superhero, well not yet._

“I hear the killer tortures their victims before slaughtering them.”

_Jesus, can they please shut up._

“The killer is probably some weird dude with a gnarly beard.”

“That’s stupid, probably like Norman Bates or something, but without the motel.”

“Norman didn’t torture his victims, did he?”

“Can you guys just shut up?” Sebastian says, looking over at the teens who were sitting at the other end of the table. “You act like you guys could be the next victims or something.”

“Aren’t you a bit curious, Sebastian? This is a serial killer, getting away with the murder of almost 15 superheros, and still counting.”

“While it is an interesting story, I’d rather not hear theories while I’m eating pork that probably isn’t pork.”

“You don’t gotta be rude.”

“Listen, you wanna hear something?” The teens nodded, leaning forward. “No matter who the killer is, they’re not gonna kill you. And I bet its a man who is crazy and bloodthirsty.”

The teens looked at eachother, scared.

“If you do end up dying by him, tell him I say hi and thank you. I’m sick of your boring theories.” Sebastian said, grabbing his backpack and walking away. He tosses his lunch in the trash as he heads out of the cafeteria, putting his earbuds in and putting on Imagine Dragons. He hums as he walks down the empty halls of the school, letting his hands touch the lockers as he walked on. He hears the bell, almost didn’t with the music in his ears. He turns around, heading to his next class. He walks into the classroom, heading to the back and pulling out his phone. He pauses his music, taking out his earbuds. He starts looking up articles about the killer those teens were talking about, but he knows the story.

For the past year, superheros have been vanishing and coming up dead. All were tortured to an extent that not even reporters can get a picture. Too graphic. Sebastian reads up on the newest addition to the case, a superhero with the powers of speed and shadows. _Controlling shadows would be pretty cool._ Sebastian thinks, backing out of the article and looking up another superhero. He smiles at the picture that was taken in London, his mother posing with police officers. His mom had went to London, taking part of this investigation with the superhero killer. She’s also been helping on other cases, and Sebastian was always happy to see new articles about his mother. She was always so cool, way better than his father.

“Sebastian can smile?” Some kid said, and that caused Sebastian to frown. He puts his phone away, causing the same kid to chuckle with his friends. “Guess I spoke too soon.”

Sebastian can feel his anger start to boil, but he takes deep breaths. He knows not to let some random boy, who probably doesn’t know his right from his left, get on his nerves.

Soon, class began. He just had a couple more hours to go and he can just go home, possibly hiding in his room for the rest of the night.

 

Home. What word makes Sebastian think of home?

_Hell._

Sebastian walked upstairs to his apartment, waving to the nice lady who lived below him. He had a bag of groceries, and had offered to go get things for her if she needed. She thanked him, and said maybe another time. He smiled at her as he went upstairs, the smile disappearing once she was out of sight. He didn’t hate her, he didn’t, he just hated coming home.

“You’re late.” His father said as he walked in, sitting on the couch like he usually did. Sebastian could smell the alcohol from where he was standing.

“We needed more food, so I went shopping.” Sebastian said, placing the bags on the counter.

“Why not just order food then?”

“Because we can’t keep living off takeout, Daniel.” Sebastian says as he starts putting away the food, leaving out some ingredients.

“Hey, I’m your father, show some respect.” Daniel, Sebastian’s father, said. He groaned as he got up, and Sebastian didn’t look up at him.

“Whatever.” Sebastian says, and Daniel watches as he starts making whatever he was gonna make. Daniel sweeps his arm across the counter, knocking down the ingredients. He walks back to the couch, picking up his beer.

“Clean up your mess, and don’t waste your time with that shit. Only fags cook.”

“We have to cook, dad!” Sebastian yells, causing his father to turn and face him. “Mom’s not here, so I gotta do something to look after you!”

“I don’t need you!” Daniel yells, shaking his head. “I don’t need you.”

Sebastian watches as his father walks away, and he listens as his father locks himself in his room. Sebastian sighs, slowly picking up the mess his father made. It takes about 10 minutes, but once it’s done, Sebastian just gives up on cooking. Another day of takeout, great. He looks towards his father's bedroom, reaching into the fridge and getting a beer. It’s not like his dad is gonna care if he drinks away his sorrows. He drinks the beer as he orders the food, just another day in the Quill household. Not even a house, but whatever.

Sebastian finds himself laying on the couch, then hears the door open. He’s not a stranger to that, his father works for Super Forces. A drunk working for superheros as a superhero, go figure.

“Hey, Tala.” Sebastian says, not looking towards the woman.

“Where’s your father?”

“His room, how’s the wife?”

“Doing great.”

“And your son?”

“He’s amazing, thanks for asking.”

“Of course.” Sebastian turns to look at her. “He locked himself in his room again, good luck getting him out.”

He takes another sip of his beer, before getting it taken away from him. He glares up at Tala, who is now in the kitchen dumping the liquor down the sink.

“You’re too young to drink.” She says, throwing out the can and walking to Daniel’s room. She looks at Sebastian as she passes. Sebastian sighs, laying down on the couch. He listens to the knocking on his father’s door, and the soft talking. He hears the door open and listens as the adults walk into the living room. He doesn’t look at them.

“I’ll be back late, save me some food.” Daniel said as he walked out. Tala looked at Sebastian, giving him a sad look before following Daniel, closing the door behind her. Sebastian pulls out his phone, scrolling through his few contacts to call his one and only friend. Will.

“Yoo, Seb!” William said into the phone, and Sebastian smiles.

“Hey.”

“Uh oh, what’s wrong?”

Sebastian chuckles lightly.

“Nothing I just. Can you come over?” Sebastian asks, and he hears shuffling on the other end.

“Hell yeah, be there in ten.” Will says, and hangs up. Sebastian stares at his phone screen, then sits up. He walks over to the kitchen, opening his fridge. He stares at his father’s beer, but grabs a Mountain Dew instead. He walks back to the couch, looking down at the can. He passes his door and checks to make sure it’s unlocked. He glances at the couch before walking to his room.

His room is bland, no posters on the wall. He has a twin bed, sheets and blankets a baby blue color. His desk has nothing on it but a closed laptop, and in the drawer are pencils and notebooks. He sits down on his bed, putting his phone on his nightstand. He lays down, putting his soda on the nightstand too. He stares up at the ceiling, letting out probably the tenth sigh of the day. He feels pathetic. He turns on his side, hugging himself. He brings a hand up to his hair, pulling it a bit.

_Pathetic._

He shuts his eyes tightly, hearing the lights start flickering.

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

He covers his ears, taking quick breaths.

_Fake._

He feels hands make him sit up, and he doesn’t fight. He calms a bit. He feels headphones being placed over his ears, and he listens to the soothing voice of Sufjan Stevens. He leans into Will’s chest, who’s now laying down next to him.

Will was a month older than Sebastian, and more popular. He had short, flat hair with purple on the tips. He had brown eyes, which he hated. He loved Sebastian’s eyes, the way his eyes sparkled when he gave Will that gorgeous smile. Will rubbed Sebastian’s arm, smiling down at his friend. Will tended to be more relaxed than Sebastian, who was more tense. Will hated Sebastian’s father, and he hated himself more for letting this continue. He should take Sebastian and leave.

There’s a knock on the front door, which doesn’t bother Sebastian. Will slowly gets up, picking up Sebastian’s head and placing him on his pillow. Sebastian turns around, facing away from Will. This causes the slightly older teen to chuckle as he left the room. He opened the door to face a delivery man, and quickly takes out his wallet.

Once that was dealt with, and the pizza was on the counter, Will walks back to Sebastian’s room, sitting on the bed. He taps Sebastian’s shoulder, which causes the teen to groan. Will puts his head on Sebastian’s arm, taking off the headphones he put on Sebastian.

“Sweetheart, we got pizza.” Will says softly into Sebastian’s ear. Sebastian slowly turns to look at him, and Will grabs his hand. “Come on, I know you’re probably hungry.”

“I’m fine.” Sebastian says, and Will frowns, He starts kissing Sebastian’s hand, going up his arm slowly. Sebastian slowly starts laughing, and Will stops. Sebastian grabs Will, rolling them so he was on top.

“You’re gorgeous, Seb.” Sebastian smiles and blushes at the comment, covering his face. Will, who’s smiling, sits up. “Now, let's go eat.”

Sebastian nods, getting off Will and standing up. He stretches, and Will kisses his neck gently. Sebastian turns to face Will, kissing him gently. Will kisses back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist. He pulls away, causing the younger boy to pout.

“Have you told your dad?”

Sebastian frowns, shaking his head slowly. Will nods, placing a kiss to his partner’s forehead.

“That’s ok.”

“He’s gonna hate me, Will. He’ll kill me.” Sebastian says softly, and Will grabs him by his shoulders.

“Hey, I won’t let him. You should come stay with me.” Will offers, and Sebastian just stares at him. He’s stunned.

_Leave? My dad? Could I do that? But what if I end up a burden? What if I-_

“You’re not a burden.” Will answers. Sebastian searches his eyes for a sign of a liar, or the sign of someone who’s joking. He’s not. “You know I can read your mind right?”

“I know, I hate that that’s your power.” Sebastian says, and Will chuckles. “I’ll think about it, ok?”

“Thank you.” Will says, walking to the living room. Sebastian follows, grabbing Will’s headphones off the bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School drama, Rich and Dustin make a tiny appearance, we find out the identity of the killer, and a sad moment between a father and son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries be amazing, am I right? Anyway, here's chapter two, which means we should have two chapters left. This chapter is short, at least I think so.   
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> TW: Misgendering, minor self harm(its hair pulling but I wanna put it down anyway.)   
> Tell me if I should add more

“Hey Freak.” A boy says, leaning against a locker. He was staring at Sebastian, who was trying to ignore him. “Did you hear about the murder? There’s been another.”

“I don’t care.” Sebastian says, turning to face the boy. He shut his locker, going to walk away. The boy grabs his arm.

“The guy who was killed had mind manipulation. Like you.” The boy said, holding Sebastian’s arm tighter. “They’re saying it’s a young, white boy. You maybe?”

“Why would I kill superheros?”

“Who knows, you barely talk to anyone. Except Will, but he’s bound to be evil anyway.” The boys says, smirking. “Everyone thinks it’s you.”

“But it’s not me, I’m not a killer.” 

“You say that now, but soon everyone will know.” The boy lets go and stands there. He chuckles, then is shoved.

“Back off, dickhead.” Will says, standing in front of Sebastian. “Touch him again, and your fingers are gonna get busted. Got it?”

“Whatever.” The boy says softly, walking away. Will turns around to face Sebastian. 

“You ok, did he hurt you?” Will asks, giving a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sebastian says, giving a small smile. “You totally saved me.”

“Now you’re fucking around.” Will says, and both chuckle. 

“Did you know people think I’m a serial killer?” Sebastian said as he starts walking to class. 

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t talk to anyone but you, who is the delinquent of Middle Borough.” Sebastian states, causing Will to chuckle.

“You right.”

“Hey, wanna come over today? My dad is out on a trip, so we have the place to ourselves.”

Will thinks for a second, studying Sebastian.

“We gonna fuck or something?”

“What, no! No, no. I just wanna hang out with you, you’re my boyfriend.” Sebastian says, holding Will’s hand. “I want to spend more time with you.”

“Hang around me more, and you’re gonna dye your hair neon blue.” Will says, smiling as Sebastian chuckles. “I’m serious, that’s your favorite color. I can see you doing it.”

“No, thanks. I love my hair.” Sebastian said, running a hand through his curls. Will smiles, letting go of Sebastian’s hand as more students passed by. Sebastian frowns, glancing at Will. 

“I’ll see you after school.” Will said as he walked away. Sebastian watches him run, feeling guilt build up in his gut. Will wasn’t out to anyone at school, except him. His family was aware of his sexuality, but they were weird about it. 

Sebastian hasn’t told anyone, even though every student has seen his holding Will’s hand. They call him ‘fag’ and ‘pussy’ a lot, since he tends to be a coward when it comes to fighting. He mostly cowards away because he knows he can manipulate people into beating themselves up, and it gets boring. No one remembers his fights, they all think he runs. His father would kill him if he ran, his father was a man with pride. No pride in his gay son. Son. Sebastian hated that word. He didn’t like that word. It made him feel angry, but also sad. He holds the straps of his backpack tightly as he walked to his class.

 

Sebastian walked out of school quickly, walking over to the oak tree across the street. There was a park there, a lot of the other students went there to smoke or drink. He didn’t like doing it, even if he does tend to drink away his problems at home. Like father, like son. Ugh, that word again.

He sits down, taking a deep breath. He looks around, watching as middle school kids walked past. He finds himself studying a kid with a galaxy backpack, talking loudly as he adjusted his snapback hat. He was talking to another kid, who was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with a picture of the Batman logo on it. The Batman kid also seemed to be very tiny. 

“So, you coming over or what? Michael might come over.” The snapback kid said. 

“No, thankth. I’m jutht gonna go home, my dad might need me.” The Batman kid said back. The snapback kid looked sad hearing that, but he wraps his arm around the smaller boy’s neck. He whispers something that Sebastian doesn’t hear, which causes a look of confusion when both boys smile and laugh.

“Seb.” Sebastian looks up at his partner, mouth parted a bit. 

“Hey, sorry.”

“Those kids do something?” Will asked, staring at the middle schoolers. Sebastian shook his head, standing up. He grabs his backpack, leaning into Will to place a kiss on his lips. Will pulls away slowly, a smile appearing on his face. He looks around quickly, making sure no one saw the scene that just happened. Sebastian and Will walk towards the 7/11 nearby, waiting till they were far enough from the school to hold hands. Will always pulled away when someone was walking toward them, which made Sebastian feel angry. He wanted to be able to be himself, but he can never be himself. 

“Why do we always do this?” Sebastian asks as they walk into the 7/11, heading towards the slushie machines. 

“Always do what?” Will asks, not looking at Sebastian. 

“Hide. Stop holding hands. Make sure no one knows we’re a couple.” Sebastian grabs a cup for his slushie, looking over the flavors. 

“Because this is New Jersey, not a lot of acceptance.” Will says, picking the cherry flavor. Sebastian frowns, staring at the empty cup in his hand. “Besides, your dad might find out if someone sees us.” 

Sebastian gets cherry as well, filling his cup to the brim. 

Will pays for both slushies, walking out and holding the door for Sebastian. Once outside, they head towards Sebastian’s apartment. The walk is silent, and there’s no holding hands. They reach the building in 10 minutes, getting into the apartment 2 minutes later. Will closes the door, watching as Sebastian set his slushie on the kitchen counter. He slowly makes his way to Sebastian, grabbing the teen gently by his hips. He moves his hands up, Sebastian gasping and giggling at the cold sensation Will gave. Will smiled at the reaction, placing small kisses on Sebastian’s neck. 

“I understand.” Sebastian says softly, causing Will to stop.

“Understand what?” Will pulls away slowly, but Sebastian grabs his arms. 

“I understand we can’t do what we want outside these doors, that we’ll have targets on our backs.” Sebastian turns around, and Will moves his hands down. Sebastian grabs them, stopping them in their tracks. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t get mad at you for looking out for us.”

“It’s okay, really. I understand the need to be free. Do you know how many times I wanted to kiss you today? Like a fuckton.”

“Fuckton?”

“Yeah, fuckton. 

Both smiled.

“I wanna be able to show people that I was given the most handsomest boy on the planet.” Sebastian felt his stomach turn at that, an ugly feeling in his gut when he heard boy. Why did it make him feel weird and angry?

“So, you wanna cuddle? Or maybe kiss some?” Will suggests, and Sebastian pulls him to the couch. They turn on the small television, the news being the channel it was on. Sebastian was about to change it when Will grabs his arm. Both teens stare at the screen as photographs were shown on the screen. It was a woman, with short hair. It was a light brown, which reminded Sebastian of caramel. She had piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. 

“She's wanted.” Will says softly. “It's her.”

Sebastian looked into the woman's eyes, studying the picture. She looked like she didn’t care about the world around her, like nobody meant anything to her. She wanted to watch the world burn.

“Victoria Heere.” Will whispers softly, and both boys silently watch as the news cast continues.

 

A man sits on his couch, watching the same newscast as his son was in the room. He had the tv on mute so he couldn’t hear. He watches as his son was messing with a pill bottle, turning off the tv quickly as his son walked over to him. 

“I c-can’t open i-it.” His son says, holding out the pill bottle. The man grabs the bottle, opening it quickly. He smiles as he hands it to his son, who stares at it.

“You have to push down the top, then turn it.” He tells the boy, who was walking back to the kitchen.

“S-Sorry dad.” The boy says softly, grabbing the cup of water he poured himself earlier. He swallows the pill with the help of the water, taking a deep breath after. 

“Jeremy, it’s ok.” The man walks over to his son, Jeremy. The father puts the bottle of pills away, watching his son rocking on the balls of his feet. Jeremy was a anxious child, usually shy around adults. He felt small, compared to his father who stood at 6’ feet. The boy hugged himself tightly, walking toward the stairs to the second floor. 

“I’m gonna take a nap.” Jeremy tells his father, who grabs Jeremy by the shoulders gently. The boy turns around to face his father, looking at the ground. 

“Is the medication working?”

“I don’t know. I’m still g-getting… Worked up. I d-don’t like it, and-and Michael is constantly having to look after m-me. I’m not a child.” Jeremy says, close to shouting. “I don’t like people w-watching me c-constantly.”

“Hey, they care about you. Michael cares about you Jeremy, that’s why he looks after you.” Jeremy turns his head to the side, putting his hands in his hair. 

“I cost you mom. She’d still be here i-if it wasn’t f-for me fucking up!” Jeremy yells, pulling his hair slightly. “Everyone looks at me like I’m s-some freak! ‘Oh look at that, is that Joana Heere?! Oh man, who knew she was a freak? Who called it?’” 

“Jeremy, stop.” Mr. Heere says, grabbing Jeremy’s hair and pulling them down to the boy’s sides. Jeremy stared at the front door, softly sobbing. He didn’t want to face his father, he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment. 

“Your mother is a horrible person, who should’ve loved you no matter what. It’s her fault she walked away, not you.” Mr. Heere slowly turns Jeremy’s head so his son can look at him. “You’re my son, and nothing is ever gonna change that. Unless you want to identify as something else, you’re my son. And I love you Jeremy, and I’m always gonna be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jeremy hugs his father tightly, sobbing. Mr. Heere holds his son tightly, rubbing circles onto the boys back. He thinks back to the news, seeing his wife’s face. Knowing what she has done, what she is doing. He holds his son a bit tighter, making a promise to himself that Jeremy would never go down that road. That he would do anything to protect his son from his ex-wife. To make sure that evil never touches his son again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment at the end, made me tear up a bit. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> Have a good day/good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 down, a couple more to go. For those of you wondering, I'm planning out the sequel for the main story. I do plan on doing another multi chapter story that leads into the sequel, having the main characters and such. I plan on doing a story for Dustin Kropp, since there's not a lot of stories for him and he wasn't in the ending of the main story. 
> 
> Anyway, if ya'll got any questions for anything, my tumblr is littlebigtec12. It looks dead but it's not. Anyway, have a good night/good day!


End file.
